After Show Special
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: RPF. Meet Elizabeth who got more then she ever bargained for when she went to a 100 Monkeys show. A Jackson Rathbone fic.
1. Chapter 1

After Show Special

A/N: This story is dictated to my best friends Lara Johnson, Abby Rickman, Noreia NC Charly, Jandie Johnson and Amy Craps, love you girls

Beta by Wolfchild

OK so for the Ben's I won't be putting a J or G at the end so how you will know is that I call G- Benny and J- Ben Ben (yes I know that it sounds childish, so sue me. I like calling them this)

I don't own the 100 Monkey, The Kissing Club, Matthew Grey Gubler, Peter Facinelli, Robert Pattinson or any of the songs that are listed

It was my first 100 Monkeys concert and I was so excited to finally be going and getting a chance to see Jackson Rathbone up close and personal. I had been in love with Jackson ever since I saw him as vampire Jasper Whitlock Hale in the Twilight movies. It was his southern accent that did me in. I had been bouncing all week and giving my mother a headache because I wouldn't shut up about going, or stop playing their music. Now there is something that you should know about me, although I discovered the 100 Monkeys threw the Twilight world that is not why I love them. I love them and will remain loyal to them because they are so Awesomesauce and their music is the best ever.

Finally, the day of the show arrived. I spent half of the morning going through my closet trying to find the best thing to wear. Should it be jeans and a tee or a skirt and tee? I was so confused. Finally I decided that, because it was going to be hot, even at night (it is July after all) and I wanted to be comfortable, I would wear my black skirt with a silver hoop buckle on the side and white peasant top. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and only put on a little bit of make-up because I knew that Jackson liked to see what a girl would look like when she woke up in the morning.

I left a couple of hours before the show to make sure that I found the venue seeing as it was the first time that I had ever been to that club. I found it with no problems and as I was standing in line I met some of my Facebook friends. We all passed the time chatting and taking some pics so that they would always remember the day. Soon it was time to go into the venue and get ready for the show. I was so excited and had some butterflies in my stomach because I was nervous about hopefully meeting the guys after the show.

The first band came on, The Kissing Club and they were good. I was feeling thirsty so I decided to go to the bar to order a drink. I told the bartender that I wanted a rum and coke and sat at the bar to drink it. I was half way through my drink when a pair of arms snaked around my waist and I felt a hot breath on my neck. I was about to elbow the person behind me when _**he **_spoke

"Darlin I just love red heads"

My heartbeat quickened. I would know that southern drawl anywhere. It was the voice of the sex god known as Jackson Rathbone. He stepped in front of me with one hand still on my waist and said, "A pretty face to go with pretty hair."

Now, I wasn't one for blushing but I felt my cheeks get hot at the way Jackson was staring at me with that smirk of his planted on his face. I didn't know how to respond to his compliment so I just said "Hi Jackson."

"Hi Darlin"

"Thank you for your compliment"

"Your welcome Darlin'. So are you havin fun?"

"Somewhat"

"Somewhat?" he asked with his eyebrow raised

"I'll be having more fun when you guys start to play"

"Ah I see"

"Yeah I mean the other bands are good and all but I can't wait to see you guys perform, seeing as this is my first show"

"So you wanna see how I perform do ya Darlin?" He asked with an eye waggle.

I blushed again as I realized what that statement could also mean. Without waiting for a reply he asked another question

"What's your name Darlin?"

"Elizabeth"

"A beautiful name"

"Thanks I was named after my late grandmother"

"I'm sorry that she's passed Darlin"

"Thanks"

"So are you here alone?"

"Well I came here alone and will be going home alone but I met some of my friends from Facebook here so I'm standing with them"

"That's good that you met some people here"

"Yeah"

"Well Darlin I've got to go, we are up next"

"Ok Jackson"

He gave me a hug and whispered in my ear

"You might just be able to see how I perform without the guys later darlin"

And with that he was gone. I sat there for a few minutes waiting for the blush to leave my cheeks and then went back to stand with my friends. They asked me were I had been and I told them at the bar. They asked me if I was drunk already and I told them that I only had one drink. They wanted to know what took me so long but I told them that I was sitting at the bar listening to the music. I wasn't about to tell them that I had just met Jackson.

The guys came out and the show was so much fun. I was taking so many pictures and was just having a blast. Soon it was time for the improve and without getting a suggestion from the crowd or seeing if Jerad had a suggestion, Jackson said that tonight's improve was called 'My red hair Darlin', to which I blushed. The song was sexy and Jackson was turning all the woman on, especially me because he was up there gyrating his hips, shaking his ass and smirking at me every chance he got.

Once the show was over my friends and I stayed behind to see if we could get to see the guys. They came out and began taking pictures, signing autographs and having fun with the fans. Soon it was our turn to meet the guys. We were all gushing over the guys and were super excited to see them. Jackson came right over to me and gave me a hug and told me again how beautiful he thought that I looked. The guys asked us to stay and have a couple of drinks with them to which we all agreed. Jackson was sitting behind me on the bar stools with his arms wrapped around me.

The more that we drank the hornier Jackson got and he was whispering naughty things in my ear which was turning me on. I excused myself to go and use the restroom. I had no idea that Jackson was right behind me. As soon as the restroom door closed I heard the lock click and when I turned around I saw that Jackson was in the bathroom with me. His eyes were hooded and little Jackson was on display in his tight ass jeans. I looked back up at him and he growled.

"Darlin I want you right here, right now"

That growl made me even wetter

"Yes Jackson"

With that he was across the restroom in a flash and had me pressed up against the stall door. My breathing hitched as he pulled my skirt up around my hips and gently eased my panties down around my ankles. He smirk at me and began kissing me with so much force, that I wondered if the stall door was going to hold up. He broke the kiss and I was panting so heavily that I thought my heart and lungs would jump out of my throat. Jackson was placing kisses all along my jaw while one of his hands was making a trip to my pussy lips and the other one was holding on to my hip to keep me upright.

As soon as his fingers found my wet lips he began to stroke them from bottom to top. He growled at the wetness of me and said "Who makes you this wet darlin?"

"You do Jay, only you"

"That's right darlin and I will always be the only one to make you feel this way"

I could only grunt for Jackson had taken his harden cock and thrust it into me. We groan at the feeling and soon Jackson was thrusting in and out of me. It was a hard and fast fuck and soon we both climaxed, we just held onto each other. We knew that we needed to leave the restroom soon before someone came looking for us. So we cleaned up a bit and made sure that our clothes didn't looked too rumpled and we made our way back out to sit with every one else.

As we were walking Jackson kept one arm around my waist. The guys and my friends had knowing looks on their faces. They had all heard us in the bathroom because our grunts and moans were so loud but Jackson and I didn't care what they thought. Our only thought was when we would be able to do it again. 

It had been a couple of months since I had seen Jackson and I was missing him very much. We had kept in touch via email but that didn't satisfy either of us, we wanted to see each other, but I knew that Jackson was booked sold for a long time. I was thankful to all of the people that were filming the improve songs because I got to see him that way, plus he was becoming more of a rocker and rocker Jackson was fifty times hotter.

He was really becoming more comfortable on stage and in front of the cameras. He would do the whole 'flirt with the camera thing and if you have your hand out I'll take it and sing part of the song to you'. Also his pants were becoming tighter which left little to the imagination and that was fine with me. His antics on stage were becoming more sexual then ever before and it made me wonder if he was missing me or if he had a girl in every city. It wouldn't surprise me if that latter was true because, hello he was walking sex after all, and what woman wouldn't want to bed him.

I was walking to the store one day listening to my MP3 player when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned but didn't see anyone on either side of me. I even turned all the way around to see if the person was playing a trick on me, but I didn't see anyone. I shrugged and kept on walking thinking that I was imagining things. 'LDF' started to play so I was singing along with it, not giving a shit if anyone thought I was weird, when I thought I heard someone else singing right behind me. I took out one of the ear pieces to see if I was right. Again there was no one around me. I wondered if the heat was getting to me because it was a very hot day.

I kept on walking and singing along to whatever 100 Monkeys song came on, when out of the corner of my eye I thought that I saw Jackson. I knew now that it was the heat because the guys were supposed to be in Florida. One of my best friends, Lara, would be seeing them soon. I shook my head, took a drink of water from the bottle that I brought and kept on walking. I finally made it to the store and proceeded to get all of the things that I needed. I went down an aisle when all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind. I would have screamed if it wasn't for the hand that was currently covering my mouth. The other hand removed one of my ear pieces and the man whispered

"Hi Darlin"

I sagged against him now that I knew who it was. I stood there against him for a minute then spun on my heel to face him

"What is the meaning of this Jackson Rathbone? You nearly gave me a heart attack" I whispered angrily at him, not wanting anyone to know that **THE **Jackson Rathbone was standing here in the store.

"I wanted to surprise ya Darlin"

"I thought that you lot were supposed to be in Florida"

"Yeah in a couple of days"

"So what the hell are you doing here?"

"I missed my best girl and I **NEEDED** to see her"

"Did you now?"

"Uh-huh so I took a plane and came here"

"What do the guys think about you up and leaving them?"

"They don't care as long as I make it back in time"

"So what are you doing standing here trying to give me a heart attack? Shouldn't you be going to see your "best girl"?"

"Oh but I'm am seeing my best girl and Mmmm she looks so fuckhot in what she's wearin"

"I'm your best girl?"

"Of course you are Darlin. What? You think I'm beddin' women in every place that we go?"

"Umm…"

"Darlin I would never do that to you"

"Well I'm nothing special and I mean, you are walking sex, so I didn't think that what happened in the bathroom a couple of months ago meant anything"

"Oh believe me Darlin it did mean somethin, I'm getting hard just thinkin about the bathroom"

"I can see that" I pointed to the bugled that was becoming more visible

"Also you are special; you're special to me"

"Yeah how many times have you said that to another girl?"

"I haven't"

"Uh-huh sure"

"Look Darlin' can we get out of here so that we can talk?"

"Sure let me pay for this stuff and we can go"

He put his sunglasses back on and we went to pay so that we could leave. Once everything was paid for and we got out of the store without anyone noticing him, we went back to my place. When we got there I put everything away and prepared myself for the talk but it seemed that Jackson had other plans. As I was bent over in the fridge putting the stuff that needed to be refrigerated away, he put his hands on my hips and pulled my flush to him. I gasped when I felt his ever growing member at my back

"This is what you do to me Darlin" Jackson growled

"Mmm"

"You know what I want to do to you Darlin?"

"No Jackson, tell me, what do you want to do to me"

"I want to strip off every offendin' piece of clothin that you have on that is blockin' my view of your body and then I want to take my cock and drive it into to your waitin' and wet pussy"

"Oh god" I moaned

"That's right Darlin"

"Then take me cowboy and show me, don't just tease me with words"

"Oh I plan on showin' ya and more"

I took his hand and led him down to my bedroom so that we could be more comfortable then in the kitchen. As soon the bedroom door was closed Jackson was attacking my mouth. I was fisting his hair in my hands as he was sucking on my pulse point. He pulled away from me and went to sit on the edge of the bed. I looked at him with my eyebrow cocked, waiting to find out what he was doing.

"Strip Darlin, nice and slow"

"Yes Cowboy"

And so that was what I did. I removed every piece of clothing that I was wearing; slowly, all the while keeping my eyes on Jackson's which were becoming more and more hooded with lust. When everything was off I stood there staring at Jackson. Jackson was licking his lips at the sight in front of him, loving every inch of my body. Finally he stood and walked over to me, after giving me a searing kiss, he ran his hand down my leg to my knee and hooked his hand underneath my knee. He lifted my leg around his waist and thrusted, I moaned at the feel of his jean covered cock hitting my center. He lowered my leg and stepped back and started to undress. I was now the one that was licking my lips in anticipation of what was to come. Once his very tight jeans came off, I saw that he was going commando and to see his rock hard cock hanging there begging to be given pleasure had me even wetter. Jackson walked back to the edge of the bed and said

"Come here Darlin"

I walked over to him and straddled him. I moaned at the feel of his cock against my leg. Jackson started to kiss me again and while he was kissing me he was fondling my breasts kneading them and tweaking my nipples until they were harden peaks. He slowly started to run his hands down my body and moved so that he was able to finger my pussy while still keeping me in his lap. I was slowly going crazy and I could feel the coil in my stomach starting to tighten. Jackson had two fingers inside of me and he was going as fast as humanly possible so that he could hear me scream his name for all to hear. I saw stars once my orgasm hit and it took me a few minutes to calm my breathing. I looked at Jackson who had this big shit eating grin on his face

"I told ya Darlin that I was gonna show ya and more"

"Yeah you did Cowboy, but you still haven't plunged your dick into my waiting pussy"

"Don't worry I will be"

And with that he grabbed his cock which was begging for release and after teasing me with just the head going over my waiting pussy lips he finally plunged in. We both moaned at the contact and soon I was riding that cowboy like there was no tomorrow. The room was filled with grunts and groans as our sweaty bodies moved together as one. We were both coming undone and flying high as our orgasms hit.

Once we were breathing normal again Jackson pulled out of me and I moaned at the loss of contact, he helped me get off of him and then pulled me down beside him on the bed so that we could sleep.

The next couple of days were spent fucking and making love in the bedroom, the shower, the couch and even the kitchen counter, many times through out the days and well into the nights. Jackson was making sure that I knew that I was the only one that he was bedding so that when he left again I wouldn't have those doubts.

More time had passed but this time as well as the emails; Jackson had made it a point to call me at least once a week. The only thing that I had yet to tell Jackson was that I loved him. I didn't want to do it over the phone because that wouldn't be romantic. Jackson has been trying to get me to come to one of the shows but every time that he asked I was already busy doing something else.

I had finally gotten some free time and this time when Jackson asked me to come out to one of the shows I agreed. It was going to be the Portland, Oregon show which also happened to be the show that my other best friend Abby would be at. Once everything was arranged I sent an email to Abby letting her know when I would be arriving. Abby told me that she would be at the airport waiting to welcome me. Both of us were excited to be seeing each other and that we would be going to see the guys together.

The day for my departure to Oregon came, so I sent off a quick email to both Jackson and Abby letting them know that I would be seeing them soon. I went to the airport and boarded the plane. It was night time when I finally arrived in Oregon and there was Abby waiting to greet me like she said she would. We hugged and then after I got my luggage we drove to the hotel. Even though Abby lived in Portland she was going to be staying at the host hotel that the guys were also staying at.

Once we both checked in we went up to our hotel rooms; which were right across the hall from each other. I went to my room and called Jackson to let him know that I had made it. He wanted to know my room number and also if it would be alright for him and the guys to come see me because they all really wanted to see me. I told Jackson that of course they could come and asked if I could have my best friend, who was right across the hall also come. Jackson told me that it would be great to meet my friend so I told him to give us about half an hour because I needed to tell Abby that Jackson and I were whatever we were to each other. Jackson told me that he and the guys would be down to see me in half an hour and that he thought of me as his girlfriend. I beamed at that and after hanging up with him I went across the hall and knocked on Abby's door. A few minutes later Abby answered.

"Hey Darlin what's up?" Abby asked

"Well I wanted to talk to you and I was wondering if now was a good time?

"Sure you want to come in or talk in your room?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Well come on it then"

So I walked into Abby's room and we went to sit on the couch. After a few minutes and a deep breath I said to Abby

"Ok I'm gonna tell you something and you're probably gonna freak out"

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, it's nothing bad"

"Well that's good, so go on and spill. What do you want to tell me?"

"Ok well you know how recently I went to my first show"

"Yeah"

"Well when I told you all about it, I didn't give _**all**_ of the details of what happened"

"Really?"

"Yeah, no one knows about what happened except for our friends that were at the show"

"So what happened?"

"Well once we got there, and The Kissing Club started to play I went to get a drink at the bar and as I was sitting there, two hands wrapped around my waist and I was about to elbow the guy when I heard **his** voice"

"Who's voice"

"Jackson's"

"You met Jackson"

"Yeah I did"

"OMG so what happened?"

"Well we talked for a bit and flirted, he told me how he loved red heads and then as he was leaving to go perform he gave me and hug and whispered in my ear that if I was lucky I would get to see him perform without the guys later"

"How did that come to be?"

"Well he asked if I was having fun and I told him that I would once he and the guys hit the stage because I couldn't wait to see him perform and that it was my first show"

"So what happened?"

"Well the show was great and I think that Jackson was trying to kill me because any chance he got he was winking and smirking at me, turning me into a pile of goo"

"And?"

"Well once the show was over the guys came out and met with the fans, when Jackson saw me he gave me a hug and asked me, Jandie, Mary Cate, Lisa and the other Abby if we would all like to hang out with them longer. We all agreed and so we hung out with them. Jackson was sitting on the stool behind me with his arms wrapped around me and the drunker that we all got the hornier he got and he started to whisper naughty things in my ear"

"OMFG! Then what?"

"Well I got up to go to the bathroom not knowing that he was following me and well…"

"OH… MY… GOD… you had sex with Jackson in the bathroom?"

I just nodded my head and after Abby finished screaming she said

"So how big is it?"

"I would say maybe nine inches"

"Holy fuck that's big"

"Hey they do say that **EVERYTHING** is bigger in Texas" I winked at her

"True, very true. So how was it?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic"

"It was that good?"

"Oh god yes"

"So have you seen him since?"

"Yeah I did a couple months ago"

"So what was that like"

So I told Abby about how that day went down and the sex, Jackson calling me his best girl and how much sex we had before he left for the Florida shows.

"OMG I can't believe how lucky you are"

"I'm still trying to believe it"

"So is that what your doing here in Oregon now. Seeing Jackson?"

"Yes he has been bugging me to come out and see him but I've been busy the times that he wanted me to come but this time I was able to come"

"So when are you going to see him again?"

"Well actually he and the guys are all coming to my room soon"

"Oh, so I guess you'll be leaving now?"

"Yeah and you'll be coming over with me?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah that's why I'm telling you this, so that when they come down you won't be trying to figure out why they are in my room and if you see us kissing you'll know"

"So when you say all the guys you mean **all **the guys?"

"Yes Darlin' Benny will be there"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah when I was talking to Jackson he told me that the guys were missing me and that they **ALL** would be coming to see me"

"OMG I got to go and change then"

"Do you want me to wait or just go on ahead?"

"You go. I won't be long. Promise"

I stood up laughing at Abby running around her room trying to find something to wear. Abby has a **HUGH** crush on Benny and I was going to try everything I could think of to get them together because I thought that they would make a cute couple. Lara also had a thing for Benny but I though that Lara and Matthew Grey Gubler would also make a great couple. Hmm... Jackson knows Matthew. Maybe I could set something up. I was the type of person that liked to see her friends happy. It wasn't that long till there was a knock on my door, I opened it and there stood my Cowboy and the rest of the guys

"Hi guys I've missed you all"

One by one the guys walked in and gave me a hug, Benny and Jackson was last; Benny in front of Jackson. When it was Benny's turn to hug me, he gave me a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek and said

"I've missed you my love"

I just laughed and said

"I've missed you as well love"

Benny and I were laughing so hard because Jackson was standing there looking pissed, Benny went to sit next to Jerad and I walked over to Jackson and said

"Aww is Jackson gonna pout now?"

Jackson just growled and said

"You're my girl"

And with that he gave me a searing kiss to rival that of Benny's sloppy one. It made my head spin, in a good way. Jackson pulled back and said

"Mine"

I just laughed and said

"You're damn straight I am"

I closed the door and we were all talking when a few minutes later there was another knock on the door and I knew that it would be Abby so I said

"Benny go open the door"

"Yes love"

So Benny got up to answer the door and I moved so that I would be able to see the reactions of both Benny and Abby. Benny opened the door and when he saw Abby he stood there looking like a statue, Abby was doing the same thing. They were both just staring at each other and finally after a few minutes they spoke

"Hi I'm Abby, Elizabeth's friend"

"Hi Abby"

"Hey Abby, come on in girl" I shouted when I noticed that the both of them were still staring at each other not moving.

Benny moved to let Abby in and then they both walked over to join the rest of us. We all talked, laughed and did some drinking but not to much seeing as how the next night was the show and the guys didn't want to have hangovers for it.

Around 2am I noticed that both Benny and Abby was missing, I looked all over my hotel room and on the balcony but they weren't there. I had a big smile on my face when Jackson tried calling Benny's phone and it went straight to voicemail. It seemed that they both had slipped out when no one was looking.

It was then that Uncle said that they should get some sleep. So one by one Jerad, Uncle and Ben Ben left to go to there rooms; which was only a couple floors up from mine. Jackson of course stayed so that he and I could have some alone time. Once the door was closed, he had me pinned up against it kissing me like mad. When he pulled back so that we could breathe he said

"I've missed you Darlin"

"I've missed you as well Cowboy"

We went back to kissing and I mumbled against Jackson's lips

"Fuck me"

"With pleasure Darlin" was Jackson's reply

Jackson picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and we walked into the bedroom still kissing. Once we got to the room our clothes were gone in a matter of minutes and Jackson had his rock hard cock inside of my pussy just as quickly.

We moved together as one, bodies slapping together while moans filled the room. Jackson snaked a hand in between us and rubbed my clit sending me into orbit. I screamed his name so loud that I was sure that the whole floor heard me. After a few more thrusts Jackson was roaring out his release while screaming my name.

We fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

The next morning I was awoken by Jackson placing kisses all over my body. Once he saw that I was awake he whispered in my ear "I'm gonna fuck you Darlin' I'm going to take my cock and plunge it into your pussy. Do you want that Darlin?"

"Oh god yes" I moaned

Jackson kissed all the way down my body purposely avoiding where I wanted him the most until he was ready. He then placed kisses on the inside of both my thighs, and then finally he placed a kiss over my pussy lips. Jackson's tongue darted out and licked from bottom to top of my pussy slowly at first and then he began to go fast. He inserted a finger and slowly started to pump in and out of me, driving me wild. He picked up speed and started to tongue me as well. Once I was close to my release he bit down on my clit which sent me flying. As soon as I came down from my orgasm Jackson plunged his cock into my pussy straight away without waiting. He started out slowly but as I wrapped my legs around him and dug my heels into his ass he began to thrust faster. Soon we were both screaming out each other's name as our orgasms hit.

Once I was able to talk I said

"Now that's the way I want to be waken up every morning"

"That can be arranged Darlin"

Jackson didn't say any more and I was sure that I had a confused look on my face. He got up and went into the bathroom. I heard the water running so I turned on my side facing the bathroom. Jackson walked out of the bathroom in all his naked glory and said

"You comin Darlin?"

"Yeah"

So we showered together but before we got out we had shower sex. Once we were out of the shower Jackson got dressed in his old clothes seeing as how he didn't have anything else to wear and went to order room service so that we could have breakfast together, while I got dressed.

We had breakfast and after several passionate kisses Jackson left to go back to his room to change into different cloths before the rehearsal which he invited Abby and I to. When Jackson left I went across the hall and knocked on Abby's door to see what happened to her the night before.

Abby answered and after inviting me in, she told me what had happened last night. It seems that Benny and her wanted time to talk without the rest of us around and so they snuck out and went to her room. They found that they had a lot of things in common and one thing led to another and before they knew it they were having sex and not just once either.

Then that morning before Benny left they had sex again. I was happy that Abby and Benny had gotten together. I told Abby that Jackson invited us to sound check so we got ready and left for the venue. Jackson had already told the bouncer to be expecting us and when we got there I gave our names and the bouncer let us in. It was only going to be the people that worked at the venue, the guys and Abby and I.

Once the guys saw us they all gave Abby and I hugs; Jackson kissed me and Benny did the same to Abby. It turned out that he had already told the guys what had happened the night before. Abby and I sat at a table and watching the sound check while laughing with the guys and drinking.

Soon it was time for the show and as always it was a great one. The improv had all of the women going crazy as it was another sexual one and Jackson, being the sex god that he is, was acting the part. The show was almost over and it was time for the 'Thank You Song'. Jackson went through the song and when it got to the band he introduced them all; the women going crazy for their favorite member and then he said

"I'm Jackson Rathbone and I'm in love with my girlfriend who is here tonight" while staring right at me

I couldn't believe that he had just professed his love for me in front of everyone. I was so happy to know that he felt the same way for me as I did for him. Abby had a huge smile on her face and all the rest of the women were moaning about him being taken and some even shouted out that they loved him as well pretending to be his girlfriend

Once the show was over and after all of the fans had gone except for Abby and I, I went over to Jackson and said

"Is it true?"

"It is Darlin"

"You really love me?"

"Yep I do"

"Oh Jackson I love you too"

We kissed and Abby awed while the guys just wolf whistled at us. But we didn't care we kept on kissing until we both needed to breathe. We left and went back to the hotel. Benny and Jackson both got off at Abby and my floor saying good night to Uncle, Jerad and Ben Ben. As we got to our rooms Abby and I said goodnight as did Jackson and Benny. That night Jackson and I didn't have a fast fuck. We made sweet love to each other, telling each other how much we loved each other repeatedly through out the night.

A couple years passed and Jackson and I couldn't have been happier together. We were so in love. I had completed my task of getting my best friends with the guys that they wanted. Abby and Benny were as happy as Jackson and I are. Lara and Matthew were having the time of their lives being together. We all loved hanging out together when everyone was able to have an off day at the same time.

I was getting ready to meet up with Lara and Abby. Jackson and Benny had paid for us to have a day at the spa. Then we were going to meet up with the guys for dinner. There was a knock on my door and I went to answer it. It was Lara and Abby and after a round of hugs, I locked the door and then we went down to Lara's car and drove to the spa.

When we got to the spa we all signed up for what we wanted. We had so much fun being pampered and chatting. At the end of the day we were all relaxed and couldn't wait to meet up with the guys. We all went to get dressed for the evening at Lara's house. Lara's dress was a strapless midnight blue floor length, Abby's was a beautiful green strapless dress with details on the bodice and my dress was black with a plunging neckline and silver detailing around the middle and a slit half way up the leg. I knew that all of the guys were going to be drooling at the sight of us.

Once we were dress we went downstairs and got into the town car that Matthew had rented to bring us to the restaurant were the guys were waiting. The drive to the restaurant was a short one and before we knew it we were pulling up outside. The driver stopped the car and came around to open the door and help us all out. We all thanked the driver and then went into the restaurant to find the guys.

The guys were in a back corner booth talking and waiting for us. They looked up when they heard us approaching and as soon as they saw us their mouths dropped open. The guys whistled and then got up and pulled out the chairs for us to sit down on. Once Lara, Abby and I were all seated the guys resumed their seats and we ordered and then just talked while we waited for our food to arrive.

As soon as dinner was done we ordered dessert and Jackson excused himself from that table. I didn't think anything of it figuring that he needed to use the restroom. Jackson came back with a big smile on his face and as he sat down I noticed that he winked at Benny and Matthew, I wondered what that was all about but didn't question it figuring that if it was important he would tell me.

Dessert came and that's when it all happened. As soon as the piece of chocolate cake was placed in front of me, I saw a beautiful sapphire heart shape ring on my plate. My eyes widen when I saw Jackson slip out of the booth and kneel in front of me. He took my hand and turned me so that I was facing him, he then picked up the ring and with a huge smile on his face he said

"Darlin' that night when I saw you at the concert I knew that I wanted you for myself. I knew that there was no way in hell that you would ever be out of my life since you entered it. I knew that I wanted to marry ya not long after and it was only a matter of time till I asked ya. As soon as I heard that you loved me as well I was so overjoyed. I'm here now in front of most of our friends askin' ya to become Mrs. Jackson Rathbone"

"Jackson yes I want to become Mrs. Jackson Rathbone I couldn't imagine a better thing to become. I love you with everything that I have and more. I, too, knew that I wanted you in my life forever and now my wish is coming true. I love you so much Jackson and yes a million times over in front of our friends I want to become your wife"

I had tears streaming down my face, Jackson slipped the ring on to my finger and then captured my lips in a passionate kiss. As soon as we broke apart I looked at Benny, Matthew, Lara and Abby and squealed

"I'm getting married"

They smiled and laughed. There were hugs all around and congratulations heard. Lara and Abby were crying also and hugged me over and over again. I turned to Lara and Abby and said to them

"I want you both to be my bride's maids"

"Are you sure?" they both asked

"Of course you are two of my best friends, I love you both and I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Oh Elizabeth I love you as well and I would be honored to be your bride's maid" Lara said

"Same here Liz, I accept as well and I love you" Abby said

We hugged again and told each other not to cry. We finished our dessert and then left, each of us wrapped in the arms of our loves. We all headed back to Jackson's house where we spent the rest of the night just watching movies and hanging out.

The days passed and I was busy planning for the wedding. I had called my other best friends and told them about the engagement. I asked Amy to be my Matron of Honor and Noreia and Gina to be two more maids of honor, they of course agreed and couldn't wait. Jackson and I had settled on a Halloween wedding, seeing as how that was both of our favorite holiday. The wedding was going to be in Jackson's hometown in Texas.

Because it was going to be a Halloween wedding, I wasn't going to be wearing a white wedding dress. I was going to be wearing a floor length long sleeve black dress with a white front. The black part of the dress buttoned up in the front almost like a jacket. Jackson was going to be wearing a black suit, black tie and white shirt. The flowers were going to be blood red roses with black feathers as a base. My necklace was going to be a silver choker with winged beast on either side, an emerald in the middle and a silver skull dangle bit that had a black gem on the bottom.

The cake was going to be a three layer white cake with black ribbon around the base of each layer. All the tables were going to be done in black and white and the chairs were going to have white coverings with a blood red bow tied around them. On the tables were going to be skull candle holders and blood red roses with black leaves and a little bit of cobwebs. The wedding invitations were going to be done in black scrolls and come in a keepsake box to store them in. I was so happy with the way that the wedding preparations were going. Everything that I wanted I was able to get. The girls and I were all going for a dress fitting today. The bride's maid's dresses were all going to be black and they were going to carry red roses as well.

Seeing as how it was going to be Halloween, Jackson and I had decided to have the reception as a Halloween party. Everyone was told on the invitations that they needed to bring a costume to change into. Jackson was going as a pirate and I was going as a witch. Abby was going to be a naughty skeleton nurse and Benny was going to be a skeleton of course. Noreia was going to be wearing a floor length black and red Gothic medieval dress and her date; Peter Facinelli was going to be wearing a medieval suit, not a suit of armor just a suit but it didn't look like any of the suits today. It turns out that Peter's wife Jenny had cheated on him with some other guy and so Peter divorced her. Peter was at Jackson's house one day when Noreia and I got there and Peter and Noreia just clicked, they've been hanging out for a while now.

Matthew was going as Dr. Spencer Reid which was funny because you'd think he would be tired of dressing up as him to do Criminal Minds every week but he wasn't. So Lara decided to dress up as Emily Prentiss. Amy was going as a sexy linebacker and Rob, who is not with Kristen Stewart, was going as just a regular linebacker. Gina was going as a naughty prisoner and Matt Passmore, Gina's husband; who was on the TV show the Glades as Jim Longworth, was going to be the cop.

Everything was finally planned and now all that was left was making sure that the dresses fit and that the groomsmen all had their suits. Jerad was going to be Jackson's best man and the rest of the guys were also going to be standing up for Jackson. Seeing as I didn't have a father my mom was going to be the one to give me away. The only thing now was to wait for the day of the wedding.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived and I couldn't have been more excited. The whole wedding party had flown down to Texas a week before the wedding. Jackson had rented out the top two floors of the hotel that was near the church. Us women were on one floor and the men on another. The girls and I were all gathering in my room, having a few drinks before we got ready. We made sure to not get drunk. That would be a disaster. Soon it was time to get dressed. I had a professional makeup artist and hairstylist for all of us so all we had to do was sit back and relax. Once the hair and makeup was done it was time for us to get into our dresses.

I was starting to get a little nervous and I wondered if Jackson was feeling the same way. I began to panic and it took all of the girls telling me that I was doing the right thing, that I loved Jackson and he loved me, to calm me down. I nodded and said that I was acting silly, but my mom told me that it was natural to feel this way before the wedding. There came a knock on the door, it was Jerad letting us know that it was time to leave for the church. We all nodded and left. We went the back way into the church so that no one would see me in my dress. Once inside the room and after Jerad left Noreia said

"Alright girls one more drink before we hit that aisle"

Everyone cheered and then they poured a round of rum and cokes, except for Noreia who didn't drink, so she had a cup of coffee. Once everyone had a drink they toasted me and then drank. A few minutes later came another knock on the door, it was Benny this time and he told us that it was time. We all squealed because it was finally time to do this. All the girls gave me a hug and then they left, leaving me and mom the only ones in the room. Mom gave me some words of encouragement and when we heard the music change to the wedding march we knew that it was time. I gave mom a hug and then we made our way out of the room and to the double doors at the back of the church. The doors were open and I was able to see everything.

It all looked amazing as I walked down the aisle; I smiled at all of my friends and family that were there. My biggest smile was for Jackson. We got to the end of the aisle and the preacher asked

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do" Mom said

She then placed my hand in Jackson's, kissed my on the cheek and then went to take her seat next to Jackson's parents. The preacher then began the wedding. Jackson and I had written our own vows so when it came to that time Jackson went first

"My Darlin' Elizabeth when I first met you I was blown away by how stunnin' you are. You were not like other girls; you didn't see me for who I am on the outside but who I am on the inside. When I met you, you didn't act differently because I was a celebrity you treated me as another human though I'm sure that you were freakin' out on the inside. That was what made me like and eventually fall in love with you. To you, you didn't care that I was Jasper Whitlock Hale, vampire in the Twilight movies you only cared about just talkin' to me as a normal guy you met on the street. I can't wait to start my new life with you. I love you with everythin' I have in me and more"

I was crying by the time that he finished. The preacher turn to me and asked me to say my vows. 

"Jackson when I first met you I couldn't believe that out of all the girls you picked me to talk to and hang out with that night. What we shared the night we met, I thought it was a one time thing that I would never see you again but when you flew back to my city and tracked me down because you missed me meant the world to me. I thought that I knew you before I met you but I learnt more about you the more time that we spent together, talking over the phone and emailing each other. I was in love with you but I feel even more in love with you. When you asked me to marry you I thought that I was dreaming but its all real and I'm here today and I couldn't be happier"

The preacher then asked for the rings. Jerad handed them to the preacher. The preacher turned to Jackson and said

"Please take Elizabeth's hand and repeat after me: I Monroe Jackson Rathbone take you Elizabeth Cavill to be my wedded wife, in sickness and in health till death due us part"

Jackson took the ring witch was a Gothic style silver band with a single blue stone in the middle, he then took my hand and then repeated what the preacher said

"I Monroe Jackson Rathbone take you Elizabeth Cavill to be my wedded wife, in sickness and in health till death due us part"

I had tears running down my face at this point. The preacher then turned to me and said

"Elizabeth please repeated the same words that Jackson just spoke but reverse the names"

I nodded my head and took Jackson's ring which was a silver band with a criss-cross designed engraved on it. I then took Jackson's hand and said

"I Elizabeth Cavill take you Monroe Jackson Rathbone to be my wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death due us part."

I placed the ring on his hand and he had a big smile on his face. The preacher then said

"With the power vested in me by the state of Texas I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride"

Jackson gave me his famous panty dropping smirk, placed his hands on the either side of my face and leaned in to kiss me. We started the kiss softly but our passion for each other made us put more into the kiss. Jackson bit my bottom lip and I had to suppress the moan that wanted to escape my lips into his mouth. I knew that we needed to stop but I didn't want to. I pulled back and placed on more kiss on Jackson's lips. He smirked and winked at me and I knew that our honeymoon was going to be filled with sex and fun.

The preacher then said

"I would like to introduce y'all to Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Rathbone"

Upon hearing that everyone burst out into cheers. Jackson and I started to walk down the aisle and everyone stood and they were all clapping. We exited and then went to change in to our costumes. I swear Jackson was so yummy in his pirates costume and I only hoped that his next movie roll was as a pirate. I wondered if there were any plans of them making another 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie and if Jackson could get a part. Just the thought of Jackson and Johnny Depp in the same movie, and then throw in Matthew and wow that's would be one hot movie and a lot of women; me included, would die at the theaters.

Once we were dressed we went to the reception hall were everyone was waiting. As soon as we entered we were announced again and we were greeted to more cheers and applause. We waved at everyone and made our way up to the head table were our family was already waiting. We had dinner and while we were eating Jackson and I was also stealing kisses. We could hear people awing thinking that we were the cutest ever. Once we were finished eating Jerad stood up and said his Best Man speech. It was a great one, it talked about the fun on the road, the fun that they had and how he had never seen Jackson happier then when he met me. Once he finished he gave me a kiss on my cheek and gave Jackson one of those man hugs. It was then Amy's turn to give her Maid of honor speech about me. She told of how I'm always trying to make others happy, I was there if you needed someone to talk to, and how I was a lot of people's cheerleaders when it came to encouraging others to follow their dreams. I could see all of my friends nodding their heads to what she was saying.

Once the speeches were done, it was time for Jackson's and I first dance as a married couple. We decided that our first should be to 'When I said I do' by Clint Black and Lisa Heartman Black. The music started and Jackson led me out to the dance floor, twirled me around and then brought me close to his body and just held me as we danced to the music. I laid my head on his chest and just enjoyed the moment knowing that this man was mine forever. The song ended and Jackson placed his hand on my cheek and leaned down so that he could place a kiss on my lips.

When he pulled back from the kiss he said

"I love you Mrs. Rathbone"

"As I love you Mr. Rathbone"

He kissed me again. Everyone awed at us and then the DJ started to play more upbeat music and soon everyone was on the dance floor, dancing and having a blast. I noticed that my mom wasn't out here which wasn't a surprise to me seeing as how her arthritis was bad. I looked for her and saw that she was still at the head table, but I noticed that she wasn't alone. Uncle Larry had joined her.

We partied well into the morning; it was about 3:30 in the morning when we all left the reception hall. Jackson and I had to get up in a couple of hours so that we could catch our plane to Hawaii. We were going to be gone for two weeks, island hopping. We said goodbye to everyone and made our way to the hotel room. Once we got back there Jackson pressed me up against the door and then kissed me roughly. I moaned into his mouth and his hand went around back and unzipped my costume and then ran his hand up and down my back.

He then lifted me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom. He set me down and then began to take off my costume as I did the same to him. Once both of our costumes were off, he took my hand and walked my back to the bed. I sat down and then crawled into the middle of the bed. Jackson stood there for a minute just admiring me. He got on to the bed and settled in between my legs, he kissed me as his hands ghosted over my body. He then worshipped me and after I had my first orgasm, he entered me slowly and then pulled almost all the way out and entered me again; he did that a couple of times. We made love and once we came down from our highs, he pulled out of me and I moaned at the loss of him.

He went into the bathroom and came back a minute later with a wet wash cloth, he wiped me down and the crawled into bed beside me. I placed my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. We told each other how much we loved the other and then fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. When morning came Jackson and I were still sleeping in each others arms. I woke up first and just looked at him still asleep with a smile on my face knowing that I got to wake up to this every morning that he wasn't on the road or filming a movie.

I eased out of bed, went to get a shower. Once I was finished showering, I slipped on my robe and went to call room service. As soon as I got off the phone Jackson woke up and after a kiss good morning and a slap to my ass, he walked into the bathroom to get his shower. Just as he was finished showering the room service came. He put on his robe and we went to have breakfast, sometime feeding the other.

When we finished eating we got dressed and called to have someone come and get the dishes, as I went around the hotel making sure that I had everything so that I could pack. Once everything was packed we called to have someone come and get our bags and have a car waiting for us so that we could go to the airport.

The bell hop came and collected our bags and took them down to the car. Once we paid for everything we left the hotel. As we got outside we saw all of our friends and family standing there. As were ran to the waiting car, they threw rice at us. I hugged my mom and Jackson's parents as Jackson did the same, we then climbed into the car. As the car was pulling away, I turned in my seat so that I could wave at everyone, Jackson did the same. I stopped waving once we were out of sight. I turned back around and leaned my head on Jackson's shoulder eager to start my new life as Mrs. Jackson Rathbone.

A/N: So as you all know this story is so totally fake. The people are real and I know them... well not the celebrities LOL. I hope you all enjoyed my first RPF. Until next time *waves*


	2. Outtake

**A/n: ** As always I own nothing. I'm not a celebrity in this story, I don't know them personally. I make no money off of my stories, I just do them because I love to write and get lots of inspiration from everyday life. Don't like what I write, don't read.

Elizabeth's POV

It has been four months now that Jackson and I have been married. After our Halloween wedding and our first honeymoon to Hawaii, we left for London, England for two weeks. I had always wanted to go there, one of the reasons why was because I wanted to learn more about my late Gran's family. Rob had handed us a sealed letter before we left and once we were in the car and out of the sight of our family and friends, I turned to Jay and asked him what was in the letter. He slit it open and pulled out the white piece of hotel stationery. When Jackson opened the letter a key fell out, I picked it up off his lap and looked at Jackson with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulder and began to read the letter out loud.

_Hey lovebirds,_

_I wanted to give you guys something special for your honeymoon and I thought that the best thing would be the key to my London flat. I know that you both will take good care of the place for the time that you are there and I couldn't think of two better people than you to hang out there. Just remember you break anything while having sex all over the place you need to get me a replacement ha-ha,_

_Love_

_Rob_

_p.s. have a great time in London._

Jackson finished and looked over at me. I couldn't believe that Rob was going to let us stay in his flat. I was glad that we didn't have to stay in a hotel. Jackson had a smile on his face as well and told me that we will have to thank him once we got back. I nodded my head in agreement and he leaned over and placed a sweet tender kiss on my lips.

We had so much fun in London and went to all the tourists' places. Jackson even indulged me and took me on the Harry Potter tour which had to be my favorite thing of the trip. He promised that he would also take me to the _Wizarding World of Harry Potter _when we got back. All too soon though we had to get back to reality. We left with heavy hearts but Jackson promised me that we would go back one day.

After much consideration we had decided to move to LA. It was hard on me because all of my family was in Canada and I've never lived anywhere else but Jackson told me that we would go back as often as we like. We got a house for us but made sure that it was big enough to house not only my mom but everyone else as well because we knew they were going to be coming and hanging out at our place. We decorated the house together and before we knew it, it looked more like a home then a house. Jackson's parents had bought us a ranch with 100 acres of land for a wedding gift and told us to use it whenever we needed to escape the real world. There were already animals on the farm and Jackson promised that he would teach me how to ride a horse.

Jackson had a stack of new screenplays that his agent had sent while we were away so he was having me to help him pick what his next role should be. Once we decided and he had went for the auditions and got the part we had some time before the filming had started. Jackson had decided to take me out to dinner one night and that's when the shit hit the fans. There were reporters waiting outside and of course they wanted to talk to Jackson. I didn't say anything but just stood by his side, one of them noticed my wedding ring when I went to brush some of my hair out of my face and then the questions about if he was married to me had started. Jackson didn't respond but rushed me into the restaurant and to our private VIP area. Once the waitress had left with our drink orders I started to apologize to Jackson, telling him that I didn't realize at the time what hand I was using. He told me not to worry about it but now we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for much longer. He told me that he would talk to his agent and they will figure out what to do.

I was upset that I had just told the world that Jackson was off the market, I knew that there was going to be backlash from the fans. Some could be more hardcore than others, and then there were the "Greenbone" supporters who would bitch and moan that he should have married Ashley Green because they thought that Jackson and Ashley made a great couple on and off screen. There were going to be the ones who thought that I had only married him for his money, that I wanted my own shot of fame and so that was why I married him. I also knew that me being preggers; we had found out a week after we returned from Hawaii, was going to circulate around also when I started to show. There was a part of me that was smug knowing that I was the one who Jackson chose to spend the rest of his life with. Now mind you I'm no gold digger I didn't marry Jay for his money, I married him because I love him with my whole heart and by some small miracle and someone watching over me he loved me as much back.

I hadn't realize that I had zoned out till I felt something touching my hand, I shook my head and looked down to see that Jackson was kneeling in front of me with concerned eyes and his hand placed on mine

"I'm sorry Cowboy, I didn't realize that I had zoned out" I said with a sheepish smile

"It's alright Darlin'. Are you alright" I could still see the concern in his eyes

"I'm fine Jay I promise"

"What were ya thinkin' about?"

"About what some of the reactions are going to be"

He moved and I could see that he wanted to sit beside me on the bench so I scooted over and he sat down and wrapped his arms around me

"Darlin' you never have to worry about what others will say because it will all be lies anyway. You and I know the real reason why we got married as do our friends and family and that's all that matters"

"Your right Jackson, thanks"

"Not a problem Darlin"

He kissed my head and then when back to his seat. Our waitress came with menus and then left again. We had a romantic dinner and then because it was a nice night we decided to go for a stroll. Jackson had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I had one wrapped around his waist. I loved being in his arms, it felt like home being there.

A couple days has passed since my little oops moment and Jackson's interview was due to come out. When the pics had come out of my little oops moment the rumors had started but it wasn't anything that was really bad, just that I could be a friend, that we weren't really married or that it was an old wedding ring that I still wore on my wedding finger. But I knew that all that was about to change today. I was sitting on the couch with my feet curled under me reading a book when I heard Jay walking down the hall. I turned my head so that I could see him; he gave me his trademark smirk and waved a piece of paper in front of him.

"What do you got there Cowboy?"

"It's the interview; they faxed it to me first so that I can read it before it hits the websites"

"Ah I see"

He walked until he was next to me, I moved my legs and he sat down next to me. He held out his arm and I curled into his side and he began to read the interview out loud

_Interviewer: So Jackson Rathbone, how are things going for you?_

_Jackson: The best that it's ever been_

_Interviewer: Got any movie roles on the horizon?_

_Jackson: Well I've been looking over the scripts that I have been sent and there are a few that I've chosen and went for auditions for them. _

_**Interviewer**__: So any special lady in your life?_

_Jackson: There is actually. About a year ago while at a gig I met the most beautiful woman_

_**Interviewer**__: Care to tell your fans about her?_

_Jackson: It was in Toronto, I met her before my band hit the stage and after the show was over I asked her to hang around so that I could talk to her more. It was love at first sight for us, we stayed in contact and she came out to a show and once the tour was done we were able to spend more time together. _

_I__**nterviewer**__: How is it possible with your schedule to keep up a long distance relationship?_

_Jackson: It was hard but we still managed it. _

_**Interviewer**__: So are you both still together?_

_Jackson: Yes. We just got married four months ago_

_**Interviewer**__: What do you think that you fans are going to say once they find out about this?_

_Jackson: Well I hope that they will be supportive of me and my new wife but I know that there will be some who don't like the idea at all_

_**Interviewer**__: So when was the wedding?_

_Jackson: On Halloween night in Texas_

_**Interviewer**__: How come it was on Halloween?_

_Jackson: It's our favorite holiday_

_**Interviewer**__: Can you describe the wedding to me?_

_Jackson: Sure..._

Jackson stopped reading than because the rest of the interview was on the details of the wedding, how his music was going and if we are planning on having kids anytime soon.

"So what do you think Darlin'?"

"Well I hope that people get the message but I know there is gonna be ton of backlash"

"Yeah you're right but we will deal with whatever comes our way"

I nodded my head and he kissed me on the cheek and told me that he had to go and let them know that it was ok to run that interview. I was dreading tomorrow, and all of what I would see. I was glad that not a lot of people knew the name that I went under on _Facebook_, _Twitter_ and on _Chatter_. The only ones that knew were my close friends and I knew that they would keep my secret. Jackson and I spent the rest of the night just being together and wondering what tomorrow was going to bring.

When the interview came out, it was posted everywhere recirculated time and time again. Every entertainment website and show had it and was reporting on it. Even the news had the interview. Jackson had to meet up with the guys, so when he was gone I decided to log into all my social media accounts to see what the fans and Junkies were saying. There were mixed reviews. There were a lot of congratulations to Jackson and his new bride, there were some saying that it was all a hoax and others who were bashing me saying I was ugly, fat and not pretty enough to stand anywhere near Jackson. There were also the ones that said I was a gold digging bitch, that I married him because I wanted my fifteen minutes of fame. There were also some saying that I was knocked up with his kid and that I threaten him and that's why he married me.

I was asked my opinion while I was logged in and of course I told them that as long as Jackson was happy with her then I was happy for him. I was asked why I wasn't more outraged by the news because I was known as the "Jackson Girl"; the one to go to on _Facebook_ for news and information on Jackson, and I just told them what did they expect me to do, it wasn't like I was his mother and that I could tell him what to do. I logged out of all my accounts not wanting to read or have to give my opinion on the matter anymore.

After a couple of days the news got old about Jackson and me, the bashing either stopped all together or was very minimal. I was glad for that fact, Jackson was currently in Scotland filming his new movie and I was due to go and meet him soon. I was getting fatter thanks to the life that Jackson and I created growing inside of me so I was dealing with that, I was glad that I had my mom to help me through this time. There were days that I hated Jackson for not being here with me during this time but my mom and friends would just tell me that it was only hormones that I didn't really hate Jackson and that I would be seeing him soon enough.

When I wasn't hating Jackson, crying or going to the bathroom every five minutes I was getting the nursery setup and counting down the days to when I would be leaving for Scotland. I didn't want to know the sex of the baby so I had the room done in a music theme, there were musical notes all over the walls, lines from some 100 Monkeys songs and on the wall where the crib was a big tree that had pictures of all our family and friends hanging off the branches. The room was coming together nicely and I couldn't wait for Jackson to see the room.

When the time came for me to go to Scotland, Jackson had a private plane sent for me, I tried to tell him that I was perfectly capable of taking a regular plane but he insisted and so I gave in. He even had a doctor on the plane to watch over me in case something happened. I just shook my head at that man but my heart swelled knowing how much he loved me. I said goodbye to my mom and friends and then boarded the plane, I made sure that there was someone to take care of my mom for the week that I would be away, she told me that she didn't need someone but I didn't care, it gave me a better sense of mind knowing that someone was with her.

When I arrived in Scotland, Jackson was waiting at the airport for me. When I saw him, I ran to him; as best as I could, and wrapped my arms around him and kissed the hell out of him.

"Hi darlin', I've missed you so much." Jackson said while placing his hands on my stomach, "I've missed you as well little one, I hope ya haven't been givin' ya mama too much trouble."

"Hi Cowboy, we've both missed you and no he/she hasn't been that much trouble." I replied while placing my hands over his.

"That's good to hear. Come; let's get ya back to the hotel room so that ya can rest."

I just nodded my head and let Jackson lead me out of the airport to the waiting car. Scotland was a beautiful place, while Jackson was at work he had someone take me around to different places of interest and at night, we would sit curled up on the couch and Jackson would either sing or talk to the baby. I was sad when the week came to an end but I knew that Jackson would be home soon because the movie was almost done. Again I took a private plane back to LA with a doctor on board.

~xx~

The second most important day of my new life had finally arrived; I was currently in hospital waiting for the time that our baby was due to arrive. My water had broken this morning and I was so glad that Jackson was home because I wouldn't have wanted him to miss out on this very important day. I was in a private room, mom was sitting in a chair as was Randee, Jackson was currently sitting beside me on the bed holding my hand and not complaining when the contractions got really bad and I squeezed the shit out of his hand. Our friends and the rest of the Rathbone family were out in the waiting room and there were reporters outside the hospital awaiting the first pics of baby Rathbone.

Finally after almost ten hours of being in hospital, I gave birth to a beautiful, perfect, small baby girl. I was in awe at the life that Jackson and I had created, she had my red hair and Jackson's green eyes and she had a great set of lungs on her. Once she was cleaned up and I was holding her my mom and Randee went out to tell the others the good news and to let them know that they could come and visit us two at a time for only five minutes. I had to laugh when Benny asked Jay if he was going to call our daughter rock & roll. He just rolled his eyes and punched him while I told him that we were not calling our daughter that and that we were still deciding on a name.

When the last of our friends and family left, the nurses took the baby to the nursery and told Jay that he only had five minutes till they were kicking him out as well so that I could get some rest. It was so peaceful in the room and I was glad to be wrapped in Jay's arms again.

"You look beautiful darlin'," Jay said while placing a kiss on my forehead.

"No I don't. I probably look a fright." I responded after yawning.

"Not to me you don't Mama."

"It's so weird to think of myself as a mother now."

"You'll get used to it."

"Yeah. So what shall we call our little bundle of joy daddy?"

"Hmm, what about Annie?"

"That's a nice name. I like it." I said with a smile.

"Well then Annie Rathbone it is."

Just then the nurse came in and told Jackson that it was time for him to leave. I didn't want him to go but I was so tired and I needed the rest. Jackson promised that he would be back first thing in the morning; he then kissed me and told me how proud he was of me and how much he loved me. I told him the same thing and after he left, I told the nurse the name that we had decided. She promised that she would write it down on the file and then told me to get some sleep. I agree and settled myself down into bed.

I couldn't believe that I had brought a life into this world; I was excited to start this new journey with Jackson.

**A/n: **I know this should have been posted a long time ago but it got lost and I just found it. So I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
